


Choices

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Series: Art for Big Bangs [3]
Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Art, M/M, for WIP bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a title piece for Trepkos's Fic Finding the Way (link to come).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices




End file.
